


a week in love

by woopsforgotadam



Category: DC Animated Universe, DCU, Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Comfort, DickKory Week 2016, F/M, Family Drama, Family Feels, Fluff, Grieving, Past Character Death, Slight Nudity, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-10 04:46:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7830841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woopsforgotadam/pseuds/woopsforgotadam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompts from DickKory week.</p><p>Day 1: Firsts<br/>Day 2: Date Night<br/>Day 3: Meeting Family/lies<br/>Day 4: Non-Superhero Au<br/>Day 5: Family<br/>Day 6: Sunshine<br/>Day 7: Future</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Firsts

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so emo for this ship. Speaking of firsts, it's my first time writing for DC and for DickKory but here I go. I decided to do three random things for First things any couple would do.
> 
> Also: Marvel exists as a fictional world in this because I do the flipside for when I write Marvel. It never fails to make me laugh.

**FLIGHT**

It always felt like he was flying through the street of Gotham. Past each building, a smile on his face despite the ominous air around him. It was freeing, it was a rush and it was flight. Bruce, at first, was annoyed he wasn’t taking it too seriously but would eventually smile (a very Batman-like smile, which is to say, hidden but full of warmth) at his ward as he enjoyed his patrol through the Gotham night.

That was what Dick thought flying was. Until, of course, he met Kory.

The first time she took him by the wrist and yanked him in the air, his heart thumped against his chest and his breathing quickened. Despite the battle under them, Robin was smiling wide because this is what flight was like. This was freedom. He looked up to see what he could of Kory’s face and he swore he also saw a smile.

**MOVIE DATE**

Over the time knowing her, Dick had realized that sometimes, demonstration of certain human activities was better (and far less embarrassing, depending) was easier to explain. Kory didn’t seem to mind that much, she was always happy to learn more about Earth.

When she found out what a movie date was, she was static and Dick only managed to frown at Garfield and Vic for a few seconds before his girlfriend’s attention turned to him, “Why have we not experienced this movie date, lover?”

Garfield snickered and Donna did what Dick wanted to do: hit his arm.

“Well, I mean—would you want to?” he asked, knowing the answer. “It’s just going out to see a movie, really, not that special.”

Kory shook her head, “Dick, any time spent with you is special.”

He nodded and made the plans, wondering if she knew the real reason why couples went on movie dates.

As they sat in the darkened theatre, Kory hugging his arm, he realized she did not which was fine. He didn’t have much expectations and he actually wanted to see this movie, so—

Kory’s lips were on his neck and Dick glanced down to her, from the light of the movie he could see her smile, “Is this not what couple do on these movie dates? Kiss in the dark of the theatre while a movie plays?”

Dick swallowed, “Yeah but I—“

Kory smiled, “So what are you waiting for, then?”

He didn’t need to be told twice.

**MARATHON**

“I don’t know, Kory,” Dick looked at the box set in her hands and then at her hopeful expression, “ _The Mighty Avengers_?”

“Oh yes! Garfield informed me that they’re fictional superheroes. It would be nice to see how the human’s imagination take it, huh?”

Dick considered it and well, no he wasn’t all that interested watching cartoon superheroes, but the smile on Kory’s face convinced him otherwise. He shrugged and Kory floated, her smile wide as she turned to fly towards the Rec room TV. “Raven thinks that the Black Widow is the best member of the team.”

“Raven watched this show?” he asked, walking towards the couch as Kory set it up. HE smiled at the food arranged on the table, they have never done a marathon, really (they both prefer to spend their time doing other activities) but apparently, Kory was well aware of the tradition. It also said a lot about how she knows about her pull on him. She was prepared even before he said yes!

“Oh yes,” Kory floated to sit next to him on the couch, snuggled right against his side as the credit began, “Apparently, we’re the only ones who has not experienced this.”

“We’re all real superheroes,” he put his hand around her to give her more room to scoot, her hair was soft on his arm, “who wants to watch something that parodies their actual life?”

Kory shrugged, “I enjoy those Alien movies, they’re quite funny. Perhaps that is why our friends enjoys these.”

Dick didn’t comment further, instead focusing on the one next to him. Kory seemed relaxed, her open eyes on the screen, her mouth just a little open as she took in the scene of the show. Her child-like wonder at this was what made him stop complaining. He could and would watch anything if it meant making her happy. He turned his eyes away and looked to see the giant green one (Hulk, he thinks) smashing a building or two.

That was pretty accurate…


	2. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a skype date night for two superheroes after the end of the world

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Four Fun Facts™  
> 1\. I listened to Cotten Eyed Joe on repeat while writing this  
> 2\. I managed to finish this after midnight, but I also have to wake up early for work so I'm going to be a zombie ""tomorrow""/later today  
> 3\. I managed to make a [fic blog](http://woopsforgotadam.tumblr.com) today so you can yell at me there about anything.  
> 4\. This takes place after Justice League vs. Teen Titans. I know people didn't like that movie...but my guys, I was so Thirsty for Dickkory stuff and just Teen Titan-esque stuff I didn't even care. Also: I love Garfield in that movie.

“I can’t believe all that happened and no one called me,” Dick shook his head at Kory through the laptop screen, the latter laughed, “Ah so now you’re laughing at me.”

“Bludhaven needs Nightwing, no?” Kory asked with a tilt of her head. She was smiling at him and leaned back on her couch, crossing her legs over one another as she lounged in her pajamas.

“I suppose you’re right,” Dick conceded, he crossed his arms over bare chest, “I’m still bitter, though.”

“Join the Titans, then, problem solved.”

“Me and new Robin on a team?” Dick scoffed, “No one would be able to handle that.”

Kory rolled her eyes, “Correct, you both possess too much ego. The rest of the team would be driven mad.”

Dick laughed softly and the two fell into a lull of comfortable silence. Kory sighed and the other knew that meant to wait for her to speak. Years of being around each other gave him this knowledge. “Do you think he was right, Dick?”

“Who was right?” He had a funny idea of what she was talking about.

“Damian,” Kory pressed, “the world almost ended because I didn’t press Raven enough about her past.”

“Kory—there’s more to it than that. If anything, you would have isolated her which wouldn’t have helped. You’re a good leader and was put in an impossible situation and you still won.”

“I didn’t win, we all did.” Kory corrected but then smiled sadly, her eyes no longer looking at Dick’s too understanding face, instead she looked out the window behind her laptop, “Wonder Woman and Superman both told me I made good decisions, but…I still feel like I did something wrong.”

“Nonsense, I mean, look at it this way. Superman, Wonder Woman and Batman trusts your leadership,” at this Kory raised a singular eyebrow, which made Dick smile wider, “No really, he does. Why else would he send Damian to you to learn about teamwork? To be around other people? He trusts what you do. I know you felt like he never warmed up to you, but really, he doesn’t warm up to anyone. Even Tim was on a team with you guys.”

“Only after you left, Dick.”

“I didn’t think we had to mention about your positive impact on my life.” Kory truly smiled then, she uncrossed her legs and leaned forward closer to her webcam.

“That goes both ways, Dick.”

They smiled at one another, then Kory watched over Skype as he leaned back in his chair, moving his hands behind his head, “You still owe me a date, though, Kory.”

Kory looked around, “Is this not currently a date?” It was Dick’s turn to raise an eyebrow and the Tamaranean princess laughed, “What is that Earth saying? How the turns tabled?”

“How the tables turn,” corrected Dick to which Kory shrugged, “you ditched me for a carnival!”

Kory pointed at him, or well, her webcam, “It was a teamwork exercise, which I still deem successful despite the demons.”

Dick waved his hand, “Details, details. Bottom line is you owe me a date night.”

Kory crossed her arms over her chest “But we’re on skype, Dick.”

“The magic of skype, Kory, is the internet. I have an extension that lets us share a screen so we can talk and watch a movie.” He looked so excited at the idea and she found herself sharing this excitement. Earth inventions were still somewhat behind from what she had on Tameran, however, there were still other interventions that eluded her.  The spirit of camaraderie and togetherness in (most) humans was something she knew well. Almost all modern inventions, from Koriand’r ‘s understanding, were attempts to be close to people despite actual distance. It was heartwarming.  

“Alright, and then perhaps later this week, if circumstances should permit, we could see each other.”

“This skype date night is what I’m enjoying for now,” Dick shrugged, “I just miss spending time with you in general.”

Kory nodded, “That is yet another statement that goes both ways. You’re always welcome to the Tower, I’m sure Damian would be pleased at your presence as much as I.”

“Let’s hope you’re more excited than he is, Kory.”

“Oh, I will be,” she winked and then shuffled her laptop to her lap, missing the glances Dick was throwing her way as she laid horizontally on her couch, “Okay, which movie are we viewing tonight?”

Dick winked, “Thought you’d never ask, dear. Tonight is a cult classic, the one and only: Sharknado.”

“Sharknado? What’s that supposed to be?”

Dick leaned in so his face covered the entire screen, Kory missed the view she was given before but was amused at this display. “Imagine this: a tornado—with flying, killer sharks in the vortex.”

Kory laughed, “Sounds quite...hmm… _nonsensical_.”

Dick leaned back again, his focus on his own computer now as he began to set up the extension he spoke of before, “That’s why it’s a classic, Kory.”

“I sit in anticipation for this experience, then.”

They smiled at one another then and Kory couldn’t have been happier for such a peaceful and happy conclusion to a long three days.

 


	3. Meeting Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Estranged family come and the bridges that once were burned are being rebuilt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gave this summary a Deep summary, but really, both halves are pretty short. I have no idea what kind of verse this is but honestly? Does DC know either? I'd say a cross between comics and Teen Titans cartoon.   
> My [Tumblr](http://woopsforgotadam.tumblr.com)  
> Also, first time writing Batman lmao (':

**BATMAN.**

“I do not understand,” of course it was Kory who broke the silence that fell between the Titans and the looming figure on their roof, “Why would someone so content in Gotham move to Jump City? Especially if they are comfortable there. Forgive me but, it does not seem like the full picture.”

“That’s because it isn’t,” Batman answered, his eyes moved towards the alien girl and her hands, which were in the hold of Robin. So they _were_ an item. “There’s more to it, some of which I know and some…I don’t.”

Robin opened his mouth but Garfield was faster, “I take it…you’re not going to share.”

“He is,” Robin answered,  challenging look was sent towards the Bat, “Because it’s our city he’s in. The Penguin may be a Gotham native, but this isn’t Gotham.”

Batman glared at his old sidekick and Robin held it. It was a tense few seconds, with the Titans on standby, ready for anything. “He is here mainly for the coast and the easier access it has to the Pacific and Russia. He is dealing with illegal contraband.”

“So…weapons, I'm guessing?” Cyborg raised an eyebrow, but his expression changed to more serious at Batman’s glare. Dick held on tighter to Kory’s hand and he felt her presence reassure him. There was a rift between father and son, yes, and Kory, though she didn’t know all the details, was there for him anyway. Dick was aware of something she wasn’t, though: Batman's aversion to including others. He was suspicious to say the least.

“Yes. Now, are we through here or can I continue my investigation?” the Batman looked away from Vic and towards his son. Suddenly, it was like the day he left. With less yelling. Batman could work alone, but, he realized quite suddenly once Robin was in fact, gone, he didn’t _like_ to work alone. Not always. Dick had changed that and it seemed, this tower and his formidable team proof enough, Dick had changed as well. He was no longer trying to be Batman, but…he was trying to be himself. Bruce realized suddenly that he was no longer the young boy who got shot and who he wanted to protect. He was a young man now. Dick was changed, he was grown.

The closeness between the Alien girl and his son was testament to that. That change, that growth. Batman—Bruce—wouldn’t allow personal relationships on a team like that. The mission came first.

(He wasn't Batman.)

“We can work together,” offered Richard, he sounded like _Robin_ but his expression said otherwise. He sounded less like a leader and more like a son. Like this suggestion was an attempt to reconcile, to move on and to forgive, “The Bat and the Titans.”

Batman grunted, but shrugged, “I can do this alone, but—as you said. It’s your city. My villain.”

Dick smiled and Bruce hoped Alfred would be happy with this turn of events.

“Wonderful! I always wanted to know what it was like working with the famed Batman!” Starfire—the Tamaranean, Koriand’r—smiled brightly at both members of the dynamic duo, “It will be exciting watching mentor and student, no?”

“Exciting wasn’t the word I was thinking.” Raven spoke for the first time, her hood still up. She was watching the entire time, on alert just like everyone else.

Garfield turned into a green bat and flew around saying, “Look! I can be a bat too!”

Batman was beginning to regret his decision to not do this alone. However, the small smile on his son’s face made him reconsider this regret. Just a bit.

**KOMAND’R.**

It wasn’t the first time he had met Komand’r, but it was his first time since he and Kory had begun dating. The sisters had found themselves in some sort of truce, as in, they were on better terms than the last time they had met. Which was, well, Dick knew how important relationships and keeping them on good terms were for Kory and he was happy.

But…he was also intimidated by her sister who would glare at him from time to time. Dick was not someone who was easily intimidated (he has seen a lot even as a child) so he was unsure how to react. So when Kory got up to get herself some more lemonade from their kitchen and Komand’r leaned forward, he pretended like he didn’t want to run out the window.

“What did you do to that boy, Robin?”

Pause.

“What?”

“Last time I was on Earth, there was Robin and now there’s you…Dick or Nightwing.”

Was what why she seemed so displeased? A weight lifted off his chest and Dick smiled, Kory must have forgotten to mention it! “I am Robin—or well, I was. I changed my name to Nightwing a few years back.”

Komand’r leaned back and crossed her arms, her eyes read to him as unimpressed, “Why would a warrior change their name?”

“I outgrew it.” he answered simply. It was the truth, after all. “There’s a new Robin now, his real name is Jason Todd.”

“So…it is a mantle to be passed down, Robin?”

Dick shrugged, that was all up to Bruce, really. Just then, Kory emerged with her refilled lemonade, “It has been really nice to see you, Komand’r, on much more amicable terms, too.”

The older of the two smiled, and Dick saw her all green eyes move between himself and Kory, who was just sitting down between the two on the patio, “Yes, it has been nice, Koriand’r.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side Note: Things I Am A Slut For:  
> -People getting confused about the Nightwing change  
> -Tense Family relationships  
> -A respite form the Drama™  
> -Robin!Jason Todd  
> -Kory and lemonade for some reason?  
> -Koriand'r in general tbh  
> -Kory and Batman meeting, which I did shitty here buuut I love that shit.


	4. Not So Super

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midterm season was hell, but at least they found each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhhhh!!!! I had no idea where to go with this prompt! I had so many ideas but no time to flesh it out in a good way so here is a University AU. I guess it's more based on my american experience? But if I ever met someone like Koriand'r at the library...hoh boy.   
> [Shameless self promotion here](http://woopsforgotadam.tumblr.com)

All around him were books, his notebook, discarded papers and one study guide filled with multi colored highlighters. Dick Grayson was leaning over his notes, his tongue sticking out from the side of his mouth as he re-read some and fact checked what he wrote before. It was midterm season and he was not the only one in the school library. He was quite good at focusing, so he didn't notice when someone approached him, he only looked up when a voice asked, "Excuse me?" 

His neck moved so fast, he had to use his left hand to rub at it, his eyes fell on a tall girl before him, smiling sweetly with a backpack on her shoulders. She had big red hair and kind green eyes as she looked at him and suddenly, Dick felt clammy. His previous focus evaporated as he struggled to sound normal when he responded, "Yes?" 

The girl's kind eyes moved from him to the seat across of him, "Do you mind if I sit with you? It's the only free spot near an outlet." 

Dick smiled back at her, "No problem at all! Go ahead," he shuffled some of his notebooks away, giving her more room. "Sorry it's a mess." 

"Don't worry," the girl said sitting across from him, "my name is Kory Anders, by the way." 

Dick smiled—so Kory as her name. There was a moment of pause before he replied, the tips of his ears red, "Ah, hi, I'm Dick, Dick Grayson. Nice to meet you, despite the well, midterms and all." 

"It is very nice to meet you too, Dick," she laughed, it was a sweet sound, he decided, "as with you, despite the circumstances." It was only then that he noted she had some sort of accent. She definitely looked different form any other person he's met, but he thinks that's more of a Kory thing than anything else. 

"So, uh, what's your major?" He leaned forward a bit, his arms folded and resting on his notebooks. 

"I'm a double major in physics and astronomy," she answered, "what about you?" 

Suddenly, he felt a little sheepish. "I'm trying to decide between business and criminal justice, actually." 

Whatever small embarrassment he felt disappeared at the sight of Kory's openly interested face, "That's the first I've heard that mix up." 

Dick snorted, "Yeah, well, I was adopted by Bruce Wayne, a billionaire business man. Not to sure if he wants me to take over the company." 

Kory was silent for a big, then recognition hit and she nodded, "Bruce Wayne, huh? He's famous even in my country. Still, if he hasn't told you, than that must mean something right?" 

Strangely, that comforted Dick a little bit, but he still had some trepidation about the subject. He has been bouncing between the two subjects for awhile now. "What about you? That's two very competitive fields." 

Kory nodded, "I agree, but it is fun. I enjoy space and how it all works. I hope to became an astrophysicist and maybe even go out to space one day." 

"Space, huh? Big place." Dick inwardly cursed who even says that? However, Kory laughed again, taking out some of her own books and placing them on the table. 

"I suppose. My little brother says he just wants to be an alien." It was Dick's turn to laugh. 

"You have siblings?" 

"Yes," answered Kory, "an older sister and little brother. I am the lucky middle one. Do you?" 

Dick nodded, "I'm the oldest of the bunch. I have three little brothers and a little sister." 

Kory tilted her head, "The oldest and the cutest, then?" 

Dick twisted his pen around in his hands, shrugging, "I think that's more subjective." 

"Hmmm," said Kory, leaning back and clicking her pen, "I'm going to go with an educated guess then. Definitely the cutest." 

He did his best to seem natural, he really did, but he was also a little intimidated by the obvious interest of his table companion. "I'll take your opinion to heart then, Kory." 

"You should, Dick." 

They smiled at one another and before either of them knew it, they got to talking. Kory told stories about her sister's punk phase, he told her about the time Jason, Tim and Damien had a paint fight that ended with a ruined centuries-old tapestry, they both came to the conclusion that her little brother, Cass and Cass's girlfriend Steph would all be good friends. It was a nice conversation and they hit it off well. He learned that Kory loved flowers and botany, but her heart belonged in the stars. Dick told her that he's always been interested in criminal justice since he was a kid and wanted to be a detective one day to help others. 

In the end, neither of them studied much and were kicked out of the library for laughing too much. He walked her to her on-campus apartment and got her number plus a date that Saturday. All in all, it was a successful day. 

(He did pass his exam, too.) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also: I did my best to include some of the batfam and like.....my side ships lmaoo ;) ;) don't judge me


	5. Surprise! Compatible Physiology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a surprise turn of events, there was acceptance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was a day ahead of this one and wrote it at work cos Inspriation™ hit me  
> As always, [shameless self promotion](http://woopsforgotadam.tumblr.com). You can also send me a prompt!

Dick swallowed as Bruce was silent, he gripped Kory's hand tighter and briefly looked over to her only to see she wore a defiant expression, as if daring Bruce to say something bad about her or her race. That only made his blood pump faster, turning back to his father figure. Behind him, Alfred looked shocked. 

Finally, Bruce spoke, "I wasn't aware that your physiologies were compatible." 

"Neither were we," answered Dick, "even so, we still used protection." 

Kory was silent. As was Alfred. Then, Bruce spoke, "I suppose, then, a congratulations is in order." 

"What?" It was only natural for him to be in disbelief. The moment Bruce caught wind that he and Kory were more than just best friends, he's been breathing down his back about using protection. No matter how embarrassed he himself was! "That's it?" 

Kory turned to look at him now, her expression unreadable, but Dick continued, "I thought you were going to be pissed!" 

"Yes, you don't really approve of our relationship," Kory finally said, an eye on the man behind Batman's mask, "what changed?" 

Bruce's expression hardened, "I admit I was...unsure in the beginning. The past few years, I've accepted it, I can't change how either of you feel. I also admit that I'm not...happy, but I'm not angry either. I know you both well enough to know the future child would be well cared for and loved." Dick still seemed defiant, but Kory's expression softened, as if she heard something Dick didn't. 

Alfred finally spoke, "Miss Kory, would you like to take a walk in the gardens with me? I would love to hear some more stories about your planet." 

It wasn't the best excuse, the code was very readable: we should give them some alone time. Kory nodded, "I think that would be best," even though Dick's hand around hers tightened, she pulled her hand from his and leaned across her seat to kiss him on the cheek, "I'll see you alter, love." 

Alfred walked from behind Bruce's desk to Kory and offered her his arm, which she took and Dick watched his girlfriend and Alfred leave in a matter of seconds. The door to Bruce's study closed and suddenly, the pair were left alone. 

It was silent. Neither, it seemed, wanted to address the fact that they were unmarried, that Kory was royalty, that she was an alien, that Bruce never did warm up to her as much as Dick would have wanted. Tim liked her. Stephanie liked her. Cassandra liked her!  

Bruce was the one who bit the bullet. "Do you plan on marrying her?" 

Dick's tongue felt thick in his mouth, he and Kory haven't discussed this, but he's bene thinking on it. Sitting on that fact even before they found out that she was pregnant with their child. The young man nodded slowly, then speech came to him, "I've been thinking about it for a while now. Didn't think you cared that much." 

Frowning, Bruce spoke, "I've always cared about your happiness," he pressed on despite Dick's snort of disbelief, "and I've always cared about your wellbeing. I know...I was disapproving at first. Thanks to Clark, though, I have begun to think differently about super powerful aliens. It seems...Koriand'r, she has your trust as well as others. She's always cared about you, that I do know. As well as helped you in ways I couldn't." 

This was true. Kory helped Dick in a way that Bruce couldn't because she helped him be more like himself: Richard Grayson. Not Robin, not Bruce Wayne's ward, not even Nightwing. He was Richard, he was Dick. The loneliness that crept on him as a child was something not even Batman could help with. He needed friends, the Titans and he eventually got Kory. Well, they have each other. As much as Kory has helped him, she always told him that the opposite was true. They helped each other.  

So, yeah. He was planning on asking her to marry him.  

"...Yeah," it was a weak response, "What do we do now, Bruce?" 

Father looked to son, and suddenly, it wasn't about this, about a pregnancy or anything. Suddenly, they wre back on the rooftops of Gotham, Dick dressed as Robin looked up and said, "What are we gonna do now, Batman?" 

Bruce offered a brief smile, "We get ready for a new baby." 

Dick smiled back. 

* * *

 

"...and that is the recipe for a traditional Tamaranian tea." 

"Sounds exquisite, Miss Kory." Alfred answered quite honestly. He was a cultured man, but limited only to the refined cultures of Earth, not much from off-planet.  

The two stopped right before one of the animal shaped hedges, this one was a lion. "I think there should be a bat version of this," Kory waved her free hand, "no?" 

Alfred laughed, "Don't you think that would be a bit too obvious, Miss Kory?" 

"Well," Kory defended, "if questioned, it is a show of support." 

Alfred considered this and nodded. They stood in a comfortable silence, Koriand'r was enjoying the sun on her skin, and it made her feel almost invincible. With a babe growing in her now, too, she should be outside even more now. "I think that Bruce Wayne is warming up to me, Alfred." Kory finally said, a smile on her face. 

Alfred nodded, "He has been for quite some time. The more Master Dick seems content with life, the more Master Wayne reconsiders his original aversion to you, Miss Kory." 

"Dick says so too...but in truth, I have only cared and loved for Dick the way my heart follows. My people are an emotional ones, it took quite a bit before Dick was able to accept that. He was so...standoff ish at first. Though, I do see why at times emotions can be dangerous, I still choose to live my life following them for the most part." The princess sighed, "Our friends always say that I helped Dick grow, but really, he helped me too. I was a slave, I was scared and violent when I crashed on Earth but he...he showed me a different way. As did all my friends." 

Alfred listened to Kory's word with great interest and nodded when she seemed finished, he patted her hand which was still on his arm and she looked down at him. "That, Miss Kory, is what we call on Earth a good relationship. You both help each other and love each other. Your child will feel that love, grow off of it and grow up to be a wonderful character." 

Kory smiled, "Yes, I think so too. I hope she has Dick's eyes, I've never seen such a wonderful blue." 

"She?" 

The princess laughed, "I'm hoping for a girl. Though a boy will be just as welcomed." 

Alfred hummed, "This family needs more girls, I say." 

Kori beamed at him and looked back up to the setting sun. It was the end of this day, but the beginning of a new chapter. For her, for Dick and for their new shared family.  

She hopes for a wedding in the near future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On an unrelated note: I love Alfred Pennyworth and I would die for him.  
> I still can't write Bruce/Batman so


	6. Up Above the World So High

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She lived in the sky near the sun and her family had clouds over their heads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already uploaded this on my [tumblr](http://woopsforgotadam.tumblr.com). But I'm just now getting it over here.
> 
> I love irony (:

The black haired girl frowned up at the sky above her, the sun was intense today and it was hot, whatever was on her mind was a mystery to the man sitting in the shade watching over her. He watched as she put her toys down and decided to lay in the grass to look up, but there were not many clouds to watch. Slowly, the butler made his way to the young Miss Mar'i the sun now beating on him, he regretted a little bit that his uniform was black. 

“Is something amiss, Miss Mar'i?” Alfred asked her, and the young girl’s green eyes went from the sky to Alfred and she sat up, still looking at her current babysitter.  

“Mama should be coming back soon, I’m waiting.” The seven year old informed the butler, then she went back to laying on the ground and looking towards the sky. Little did she know, at these innocent words, the Butler’s heart sank. It has been a hard few months, for both the young girl and her father, since Miss Koriand'r passed away. Master Dick has been either over protective of his daughter or emotionally and physically distant. Today was one of the distant days, he dropped her off at the Wayne Manor, had a few words and left. Mar'i seemed to pay no mind, to her, it was just a day with her Grandpa, uncles and aunts.  

What was one to do in this situation? There would be hurt and pain for the young child no matter what.  

“Miss Mar'i, shall we wait inside instead? The sun is very intense today, no?” Offered Alfred, perhaps a distraction would take her away. 

“Today is Mamma’s favorite kind of day,” responded the little girl, “she loves the sun, and she loves me and Daddy." 

"I do not think your mother will be coming today.” the butler settled with. The hybrid blinked up at Alfred, sadness crossing her features and slowly, she stood up. She brushed what dirt got on her purple tights and then bent down to get her doll. She was silent and Alfred offered her his hand—he was happy when she took it. She held on tight to him, she was stronger than a human seven year old, but it did not hurt Alfred. 

“Alfred…Mamma isn’t coming back, is she?” Her voice waved and the man looked down to see that Mar’i was looking at her feet. He could hear the sadness and it hurt his heart one more time, to see such a young child so sad. 

“I'm afraid not, Miss Mar’i. I’m sure she would if she could.” Alfred was gentle and surprisingly didn’t fall when the child clung onto his arm and he could hear her sniffling. Gently, he pried her off his legs and then bent down, she looked at him and he saw the tears and snot. There was probably some of that on his pants, too.  

“I-I want her here!" Mar'i said, wiping her eyes, her doll forgotten on the ground, "D-Daddy pr-promised they wou-wouldn’t leave like their parents!" 

Alfred, in a very un-British move, hugged the young girl. Unlike most who inhabited the Wayne Manor (for however long) the half Tamaranean girl needed physical affection and comfort. "Hush, now, Miss Mar’i.” He did his best to soothe her, patting her back. After a few moments, she pulled away from him and wiped her face. 

“So-sorry.” she said, Alfred brushed off her apology and picked up her doll for her. 

“How about we bake some cookies, Miss Mar'i? I think Master Bruce would enjoy some of those Batcookies with his afternoon tea." 

Mar'i nodded slowly, "Okay, Alfred. Let’s go." 

The Batcave was always a place of wonder for the young Grayson, she loved to float around it and look and sometimes, with a reprimand after, touch some of the gadgets. Today was no different, except, she had the bat shaped cookies on a platter while Alfred carried a tray with tea. The two descended into the save and the young girl floated to the computer announcing herself with, "Grandpa, we made cookies!" 

Bruce Wayne turned to look at the pair and smiled at the young one, taking a cookie from her platter. "Thank you, Mar’i, they look delicious." 

"You’re welcome, Grandpa.” she put the platter down in the free spot and floated onto his lap, a familiar position. She didn’t listen as Alfred and Bruce spoke to each other, instead, she was looking at the videos on the screen. She easily recognized one of the figures in the video as her dad, and upon closer look she saw her aunt Steph and uncle Jason. She wondered why they were all jumping around and fighting some….crocodile guy? He looked scary. She turned away from the screen paid attention to the two adults. 

Alfred bid his farewell and left the two in the cave. Bruce looked down at Mar’i, putting his tea down next to the cookies and then he said, “Alfred was just telling me about earlier." 

Like her father, Mar'i's ears turned red when embarrassed. She squirmed, but didn’t move and nodded, waiting for her grandfather to continue. "Do you understand what happened to your mother, Mar’i?" 

”…Daddy said she went to the sky with X'hal. But—she can fly back! The sun is in the sky and so is she.“ 

Her grandfather patted her hair, Mar’i didn’t recognize this expression on his face, but he shook his head and irritation grew in the young child. "I’m right!” She said before he could speak, “I know I am, Grandpa!" 

"Mar'i…your mother was a fine fighter and a great mother. She loved you a lot, as she loved your father, but she is gone. Dying means you can’t come back." 

Dying. Death. The same that happened to her grandpa’s parents. Her mother’s parents. Her father’s parents. Why does everyone die? She sniffled, but tried to keep the tears at bay. The more she thought about it, the less her resolve was there and she put her face on her grandfather’s chest, his arm went around her and she cried again. It was two times in one day and she felt embarrassed. "Daddy promised that they wouldn’t die…" 

Bruce said nothing and Mar'i just let herself be comforted. She misses her mother, her hugs, her stories. Her Mama was always so bright and warm, like the sun that gave her power. But, she was also soft and funny and tickled Mar'i when she was doing something she shouldn’t. Her Daddy used to be there, too, he would help her Mama tickle her, laugh with them. He would throw Mar'i in the air and always catch her. The three of them used to watch Moana together and Mar'i would sing at the top of her lungs, it took coaxing to get her Daddy to sing, but he would. 

Everything has changed since Mamma left.  

"I miss her.” The little girl said finally, “I miss Daddy, too." 

Her grandpa nodded in understanding, "He’ll be back later, and then we can all watch Moanna." 

Dick did come back, later that day when the moon was high. Damian was on patrol with Tim, so he wasn’t needed. He got a call from Bruce which was an order disguised as a request to go back to the manor. He walked in through the Batcave entrance and found his way to where Bruce said to meet him: the common area on the second floor. 

When he made it there, he saw the familiar menu screen of Moanna and his heart sank. The last time he watched this movie was with Kory and Mar’i….before– 

"Daddy!” His young daughter called to him and with open arms, she greeted him. “Grandpa said we can watch Moanna tonight, and Alfred made us popcorn and I have juice!" 

Dick did his best to smile at his daughter, but ended up looking away from her to Bruce, who stood by the couch with an expectant expression. 

"I will go on patrol after the movie,” Bruce said, “You should rest tonight. With Mar'i." 

Dick frowned, but before anything could be said, Alfred spoke, "Come, Miss Mar'i, let us get the rest of the popcorn. I’ll need two sets of hands." 

Excited and too young to see what was really happening, the young girl detached herself from her father and skipped over to Alfred and the pair left. Dick looked to Bruce and crossed his arms, "What is this?" 

"You need to spend time with your daughter, Dick. I like having her around the manor, I do, but—she needs her father. She lost her mother, don’t let her lose her father, too." 

"What do you know?” Defensive, Dick began to pace around the room. He hated when he was talked down like this, everyone looked at him with pitying eyes since Kory died. It’s been…tough, but he has been there for her. He does her hair, he plays with her, and he makes sure she is doing well in school. It’s hard, but he does it because he loves his daughter. It’s when she asks innocent questions about her mother that he falls apart. 

“I know she doesn’t comprehend that Koriand'r isn’t coming back, I know she spent all morning and half of the afternoon outside waiting for her mother to fly down from the sky, I know that she needs you around to explain the unexplainable." 

Dick stopped walking and looked to Bruce, "she was what?" 

Bruce grunted, crossing his arms over his chest, "She was playing outside, Alfred was watching her. She didn’t want to go inside because she thought since it was sunny out, her mother would come back from the sky. I know it’s hard for you, Dick, but she does need you. You need her as well." 

"Did she cry?” Did he even want to know the answer? While he was off blowing steam, his daughter was… 

“Twice." 

Dick found his way to the couch and sat in it, still in uniform but his mask was away. He placed his elbows on his knees and his hands were over his eyes. It was silent as this happened, Bruce was ever so watchful. 

"I don’t know what to do, Bruce, I…I miss her so much. She would know what to do. Kory always knew." 

"We all feel the same way, no one but Kory knew how to truly make you feel at peace,” revealed Bruce and Dick looked up, “I think Mar'i just needs her father." 

The door opened and Mar'i announced, "I got my own bowl of popcorn!” And then suddenly, his lap was filled with his little girl smiling at him, “I’ll share with you, Daddy, so don’t worry." 

Dick smiled then, "Thanks, Mar'i." 

His little girl beamed up at him and turned in his lap to face the screen. She leaned against her father and was excited, even after seeing it so many times, when the opening credits began. Dick held onto her softly and leaned back, letting himself relax. He didn’t even notice when Bruce and Alfred left the pair in the dark, with the movie playing and father and daughter together on the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow is the last day and I will try to get something done in time! :D


	7. The Future Doesn't Scare Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The future is never so rocky if you're not alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last day and I'm uploading it technically late BUT I'm packing to go to college so sorry! I did get this done though, and it's been a fun week filled with the most recent ship to Ruin My Life! :D 
> 
> If you want more Dickkory from me, send me prompts or just whatever on my [fic fumblr](http://woopsforgotadam.tumblr.com) and I will be happy to yell about them with you!
> 
> ALSO: please note Kory is naked in the beginning but puts a towel on so yeah. Also innuendo.

The thought hit Kory suddenly as she emerged from the shower, wiped off the fog form the mirror and gasped at her naked reflection. It was so suddenly and the chances were so…low that almost, she ignored it. However, the more she gazed at her reflection, the more concerned she got. Her nipples, she saw, were bigger than they usually were and a bit pinker.

Kory took a deep breath and put a towel around herself before stepping out of the bathroom. She must have looked concerned because at the sight of her, Dick raised an eyebrow, a frown on his face, “Kory, what’s up?”

Kory sat down at the edge of their bed and didn’t look at him, a sign of something amiss, “Dick…do not be alarmed but I believe, well, there are signs that I may be with babe.”

There was silence, other than the drop of the pen in Dick’s hand. Kory didn’t look at him, but at her hands on her lap. She felt his weight next to her and then she looked at him. He looked just as confused as she did.

“I didn’t know that could happen!” Dick finally said, “I mean, I’m from Earth and you’re from Tameran—also, we use protection!”

“I know,” Kory sighed, “but not everything is foolproof, my love.” She leaned against him and he pulled her closer instantly. It was soothing, how he rubbed his thumb against her arm and she laced her fingers through his free hand, massaging it. “When I got out of the shower, I noticed my nipples were pinker in color and larger. On my planet, that is an early sign of pregnancy.”

“Makes sense,” observed Dick, his voice was soft and almost a whisper, “your people are evolved from felines, and on that planet that happens to cats and other felines. You’d think I would have noticed your nipples looking different.”

He smiled at her, the boyish one that told her that he knew that the joke her made was, as Garfield would say, _“ that one was pretty dumb, Dick”_ and she smiled back at him. “You would think I would notice, too.” She replied instead.

“How do we know for sure, Kory?” he asked, the big question, really. “I don’t know how Tameran pregnancies work, really.”

“I will need to get some blood work done. It is very similar to human pregnancies in that case. If I am pregnant…we shall cross those bridges, however.” She did her best to explain, too tired to really explain further. Another day she shall, there were so many traditions to follow as well, but…she was the only Tameran on Earth. And since its destruction—one of the last ones.

Dick must have known, or assumed, her train of thought because he kissed her forehead, “I’m nervous, Kory, I’m probably in shock, too, really. But…the future doesn’t scare me, even with this. It’s going to be…an adventure to say the least. But, I welcome it. As long as you’re with me.”

The reassurance made her smile. Her people, her planet was in her past. She squeezed his hand (but not too heard) and nodded, “I would very much enjoy a future with you, Dick.”

“It’s settled, then. You’re stuck with me.”

Kory laughed, more so when Dick kissed her cheek, then the corner of her mouth and she stopped laughing (but not smiling) so that they could share a short and sweet kiss on the mouth.


End file.
